1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to rotational resistance devices. More specifically, the invention comprises a rotational exercise device that provides different levels of adjustable rotational resistance depending on the direction of rotation. The device includes a ratchet to minimize the torque required to rotate the device in a first direction, and an axially loaded bearing to adjust the torque required to rotate the device in the opposite direction. Two ratchets or two devices can be used to provide adjustable resistance in both directions of rotation.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Many different types of rotational exercise devices have been designed in the past. Most of these exercisers include means to adjust the rotational resistance in one or both directions. What is lacking in the prior art, is a rotational exercise device that can be adjusted to provide smooth resistance in one direction, while providing a smooth lower resistance in the opposite direction. This allows specific muscle conditioning for any limb of the body. Thus the present invention is particularly suited for physiological sculpting.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,081, issued to Touraine on Jan. 7, 1958, discloses exercisers. The exercisers include an inner and an outer metal ring. The outer ring is attached to a platform, while the inner ring fits firmly within the outer ring. Set screws hold the inner ring inside the outer ring and provide frictional forces when the inner ring is rotated with respect to the outer ring. The exerciser is used to exercise the shoulder, elbow, wrist and fingers. There is no provision to provide different levels of rotational resistance depending on the direction of rotation.
An exercise machine with spring-return pedals and pull lines is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,886, issued to Kay et al. on Dec. 5, 1972. The machine has a pair of movable pedals and handles attached to lines wound upon sheathes mounted within the machine. Adjustment mechanisms are disclosed to adjust the amount of force required to pull the handles or push the pedals, with the non-frictional return of the handles or pedals being facilitated using springs. In this manner, this machine allows adjustable rotational resistance in a first direction with reduced resistance in the opposite direction. In contrast to the present invention, this machine uses a complex cable and pulley arrangement with an adjustable brake. The resulting action is not as smooth as the tensioner of the present invention, nor is it possible to easily reverse the direction of increased rotational resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,560, issued to Audet on Oct. 4, 1977, is drawn to a bowel movement energizer system. The system comprises two clamp-on rotational resistance devices for initiating a bowel movement by exercising one's arms while sitting on a toilet. Resistance is provided by friction between a wheel and a pad in an axially loaded embodiment and between the wheel and a rotation resistant idler wheel in a radially loaded embodiment. Both embodiments include resistance adjustment means, however, there is no disclosure of providing different levels of rotational resistance in opposite directions.
Another exercise apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,807, issued to Castillo on September 1986. This apparatus includes a pair of adjustable spaced apart, rotating discs mounted on a frame. A radially loaded, wheel provides adjustable, rotational resistance for each disc. Each disc also has a handle for a user to grasp when exercising their upper body. The wheels are incapable of providing a different level of rotational resistance when the disc is turned in the opposite direction. In addition, this type of adjustable loading results in uneven loading of the disc, and therefore uneven rotational resistance at different points in the rotation.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.